El momento
by I.s.a.b.e.l.i.t.a
Summary: Sam y Freddie asisten al baile de graduación... es todo lo que diré, el resto averigualo : Oneshoot


**Regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Jenn, super atrasado. Sin embargo espero lo disfrutes tanto como yo lo hice al hacerlo para ti. Así que a leer amiga…**

**El momento…**

**Oneshoot**

Sam movía su pie al ritmo de la canción que en ese momento corría en su PeraPod. Había decidido desconectarse del mundo fresa mientras su amiga Carly compraba un vestido. Lo mejor era que no estaba sola, así no tendría que decirle lo que debía o no usar; ese trabajo se lo dejaría a Wendy y su grupo de amigas.

-Sam… -chillaba Carly mientras le arrebataba los audífonos de sus oídos. Poco le importaron los reclamos de su amiga, solo se limitó a sonreír. -¡Mírame! ¿No es el vestido más sexi que me has visto?

-Sí, te queda bien –aseguró la rubia antes de extender su mano derecha. –Ahora dame mis audífonos, Mamá está escuchando su música…

-Amiga, ¿en serio no quieres asistir? –Sam giró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. No pudo evitar sonreír ante el puchero que hizo Carly, se veía tan infantil.

El baile sería esa noche, todas sus compañeras de clase y sus amigas estaban emocionadas, menos ella. No le gustaba pretender que días como ese, entraban en sus días favoritos; los bailes del colegio simulaban malos recuerdos del pasado. Ella acompañó a las chicas como a tres tiendas más, donde por fin decidió comprar un labial y otras cosas necesarias. Luego se despidió de ellas, no estaría otras dos horas en el centro comercial hablando de chicos, eso le fastidiaba mucho ya que solo le interesaba uno. El resto podía irse al demonio porque eran, a su entender, chicos corrientes y sin una pisca de interés. Se detuvo en seco cuando estuvo a punto de salir del centro comercial, sus ojos habían quedado fijos en la vitrina de una de las tantas tiendas que ese lugar tenía. La rubia comenzaba a morder sus labios con indecisión para luego esbozar una sonrisa.

-Bueno, algo así no hará daño…

Por otro lado, Freddie Benson estaba sentado en el escritorio que tenía en su cuarto. Tecleaba rápidamente para terminar el informe que solicitaba la universidad como requisito, no era difícil, pero pensaba que era algo fastidioso. Él estaba aprovechando que su madre no se encontraba en su casa para moverse libremente por todo el lugar, cuando digo libremente quiero decir en bóxer, algo que le gustaba practicar en momentos "libres de madres" como le gustaba llamarle.

El cuarto estaba prácticamente a oscuras, lo único que lo iluminaba era esa pequeña lámpara que le permitía leer sus apuntes y varias de sus conclusiones acerca de dicho proyecto. En ocasiones sus ojos recorrían su habitación hasta llegar al pequeño reloj digital que había en su mesa de noche, ésta vez corroboró que eran las 7:30 de la noche; la fiesta había iniciado hace media hora.

Suspiró de pronto al escuchar la puerta de su apartamento. ¿Quién podía ser? Se preguntaba mientras avanzaba para abrirla. Se miró antes de tocar la manilla para luego encogerse de hombros, no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, solo era un chico normal.

-Freddie, ¿estás… -la boca de Carly se abrió con sorpresa. –Tú… tú…

-Sí, Carls, estoy en bóxer ya supéralo –decía el castaño con sorna. –Mi mamá no está así que… -se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, es que nunca te había visto así… -la mirada de su amiga viajo varias veces de arriba hacia abajo detallando su cuerpo y eso lo hizo sentir incomodo. -¿Tienes abdominales? ¿Desde cuando?

-¿Viniste hasta para hablar de mis abdominales? –Preguntó nuevamente y está vez se aseguró que su amiga se centrara en lo que había ido a hacer en su casa.

-¡Claro que no! Vine por ti… no puedo creer que ninguno de mis dos mejores amigos compartan conmigo nuestro último baile –Freddie suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-Esto no es lo mío, quiero terminar de hacer el informe y tal vez pida una pizza –murmuró sin mirarla a los ojos.

-No te puedo convencer, ¿verdad? –él le regaló una sonrisa antes de negar y ella suspiró abatida. –Bueno, trataré de contarte todo y…

-¡Fredward Benson! ¿Qué significa esto? –Su rostro se contorsiono entre la molestia y la diversión, la cara de su madre era todo un poema.

-Mamá tranquilízate, no es que esté desnudo –se defendió sin borrar la sonrisa. –Carly solo está tratando de convencerme, quiere que vaya al baile…

-¿No irás? –Él solo negó mostrando un poco de frustración.

Marissa guardaba silencio mientras fruncía el ceño y su hijo sabía que algo planeaba. La conocía de pies a cabeza como para intuir que su cerebro trabajaba a mil por segundo.

-Pues creo que debes ir, será una experiencia inolvidable –la boca de Freddie y de Carly casi tocan el piso, ¿habían escuchado bien? –Sí, creo que es buena idea. Además ya escogí tu traje, está en mi habitación.

-Pero mamá… -ella no lo escuchó.

Solo tardó un par de minutos en aparecer, ella traía en sus manos un traje negro muy hermoso y a la moda, algo que sorprendió a Carly.

-Le pertenecía a tu padre y yo sé que él hubiese querido esto –Freddie suspiró antes de tomar el traje entre sus manos y brazos.

No pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo tocaba. "Era de mi padre…" repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

-Está bien… iré –Carly lanzó un grito que era más parecido a un chillido de niña pequeña, para después hacer su baile de la victoria. –Dame veinte minutos…

Solo tenía que refrescarse puesto que había tomado una larga ducha momentos antes de que su amiga lo llamara. Quince minutos después él observaba su reflejo en el espejo del baño, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría solo en ese lugar, pero complacería a su madre solo por compartir algo tan importante como eso.

Ahora él estaba sentado en una de las mesas del auditorio, todos sus amigos bailaban con sus respectivas parejas, como era de esperarse. Cada vez que podía veía su reloj y lanzaba uno que otro quejido, el tiempo se alentaba y ese baile sería hasta las doce; esa idea se le ocurrió a Sam en broma, pero ninguno de los dos pensó que su amiga lo tomaría tan en serio. "Medianoche" era el tema, algo así como la cenicienta. Algo tonto según Freddie.

El castaño desvió su mirada de las parejas que bailaban animadamente una electrónica, para luego enfocarse en la salida. La puerta estaba adornada con luces de navidad y algunos detalles en azul que le agregaban belleza. Entonces, todo se detuvo para Freddie, una hermosa chica apareció. Ella buscaba a alguien y por un momento el castaño deseó que fuera él a quien buscara.

A Freddie se le detuvo el corazón cuando los ojos azules como el mar se quedaron fijos en él y ella esbozaba una sonrisa triunfante. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, la vio caminar hacia él con su hermoso vestido azul, que definía favorablemente su figura. Su cabello dorado caía grácilmente por sus hombros desnudos, estaba más largo de lo que recordaba o es que trataba de nunca fijarse en esos detalles que tanto amaba.

Desde el día que su relación con ella había terminado, fue tomando menos en cuenta esas pequeñas cosas que lo volvían loco y lo enamoraban cada vez más de ella. Tampoco mostraron atracción alguna, fue como si nunca hubiesen tenido una relación; fue algo así como un borrón y cuenta nueva.

-Sam… -murmuró Freddie cuando ella llegó hasta su mesa.

No le pasó por alto todas las miradas que ella atraía, no fue el único en notar lo hermosa que se veía, pero tampoco fue la primera vez en saberlo. Ella consciente de toda atención, decide ignorarlos y solo se centra en su amigo que había reaccionado de la forma que ella esperaba. Sam le sonrió cuando lo vio levantarse y terminar de cerrar el largo espacio que había entre ellos; lo vio sonreír antes de que él tomara sus manos para llevarla hasta el centro de la pista de baile.

Sam nunca imaginó que iba a divertirse tanto con él, nunca mostro sus habilidades de baile antes. Le parecía mentira, pero podía asegurar que era bueno en todo, desde baladas hasta movidas. Gritaron, saltaron y bailaron sin parar, siendo esta la primera vez que parecían una pareja de amigos normales, capaz de divertirse sin agredirse verbal o físicamente. De pronto, el Dj vio conveniente darle paso a una serie de baladas, a ninguno de los dos le importó, solo se limitaron a disfrutar.

-Es extraño… -dijo de pronto Sam con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Freddie.

Jamás pensó que pasaría por tantas cosas con él. Primero fueron enemigos, luego amigos y después había experimentado la relación más alocada, pero perfecta que pudo haber tenido. A pesar de ser su amiga actualmente, no puede olvidar esa etapa de su vida en la que fue realmente feliz.

-¿Qué es extraño? –Preguntó Freddie con voz baja, pero ronca.

-Fuimos una locura de pequeños –susurró la rubia con una sonrisa en los labios-, pero también fuimos los mejores amigos, compañeros de guerra… -dijo entre risas antes de mirarlo a los ojos. –Quiero que sepas esto, nunca olvidaré los momentos que experimenté contigo, desde lo bueno hasta lo malo.

-Yo tampoco lo olvidaré –respondió él esbozando una gran sonrisa.

-Los mejores momentos de mi vida se reducen a nuestro noviazgo –dijo ella ignorando las palabras del castaño. La rubia volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró antes de seguir. –Separarme de ti fue lo más doloroso que he hecho, pero fue necesario.

Freddie no sabía que decir, solo puede centrarse en el frio que recorría su cuerpo y ese vacío que sentía en su pecho.

-Fue necesario porque ahora sé cuales son mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ti –dijo cerrando sus ojos. Para ella tampoco era fácil expresar todo eso.

-¿Cuáles? –Preguntó Freddie sin poderlo evitar.

Ella lo mira a los ojos antes de responderle con una pregunta.

-¿Cómo he estado actuando en estos últimos dos años?

El castaño frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… has mejorado tus calificaciones y casi no eres mala con las personas, al menos que se metan contigo –respondió con inseguridad. –También te aceptaron en dos universidades por eso y tu buen comportamiento –culminó refiriéndose a su mejora académica y ella asintió.

-¿Cómo te has portado tú? –Dijo haciendo otra pregunta que lo logró confundir más de lo que ya estaba.

-Normal, supongo… -dejó de hablar de pronto para luego negar con la cabeza y sonreír. –Algo rebelde con mi madre y una que otra travesura en el colegio con los chicos, supongo que no tan normal –susurró apoyando suavemente su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

Ella vuelve a asentir y emite un pequeño sonido como "Hmm" antes de alejarse y mirarlo nuevamente a los ojos. Él aun no entendía a lo que quería llegar, pero de pronto borró su sonrisa y abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"Si tan solo fueras un poco más normal…" esas palabras retumbaron con fuerza en su mente antes de verla sonreír.

-Estoy dispuesta a intentarlo, solo si tu quieres está vez Freddie –murmuró Sam sin apartar la mirada, tenía que ser fuerte y salir de dudas. –Soy normal por ti.

Ella espero pacientemente mientras se movían al compás de la música suave. Por un momento pudo ver a su amiga al otro lado de la pista, ella sonreía feliz sin apartar la mirada de su novio. De pronto lo vio sonreír y a ella no le quedó otra cosa que hacer lo mismo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido. Y se sintió desfallecer cuando los labios de Freddie se apoderaron nuevamente de los suyos. "¡Dios! Esto es la gloria" pensó Sam correspondiendo el beso rápidamente.

Nunca imaginó extrañar algo como eso, era simplemente increíble. Todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a ese beso y le fue imposible no tratar de profundizarlo. Ante eso, Freddie rodeó la cintura de la rubia con fuerza atrayéndola cada vez más a su cuerpo, mientras que sus lenguas bailaban suavemente dentro de sus bocas. Fue tan especial que ni siquiera notaron cuando dejaron de bailar, ni siquiera cuando la música se detuvo. Solo fueron consciente de los gritos y aplausos que la mayoría hacia en honor al cierre del baile.

Sam entrelazó sus manos con las de Freddie.

-Sácame de aquí –susurró con una sonrisa en los labios que él correspondió.

Freddie la lleva hasta el estacionamiento sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento, se sentía bien tenerla de nuevo de esa forma. Cuando llegaron, Sam arqueó la ceja al encontrar solo la moto del castaño.

-Vaya, la loca te dejó sacarla –él solo pudo reír antes de quitarse su saco para dárselo y luego ayudarla a subir.

Él recuerda que su madre casi se muere de un infarto cuando la compró. Era una Harly Iron 883 y le había costado todos sus ahorros, al menos nueve mil dólares y fue algo que simplemente le encantó. Habían pasado siete meses desde eso. Él se sentía libre ella, podía llegar a donde quisiera y pensar sobre todo.

Freddie comenzó recorrer las calles de Seattle con su novia, que rodeaba su cintura con suavidad. Él sabía lo mucho que le gustaban las motos, por eso la había comprado; en un intento de impresionarla y por suerte lo había logrado. De pronto, Freddie se detuvo en el mirador. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, solo observaban la ciudad abrazados.

Sam tomó la barbilla del castaño para atraerlo a ella, necesitaba besarlo más que nada. Por mucho tiempo no hicieron otra cosa a parte de mirarse y compartir esos momentos de felicidad hasta que el sol apareció en el horizonte.

-Te llevaré a un lugar que es muy especial para mí… -susurró Freddie con voz ronca y ella asintió.

Él comenzó a salirse de los límites de Seattle, pero Sam no estaba nerviosa ya que confiaba en su novio. Minutos más tarde, ellos se encontraban en un camino de tierra; todo a su alrededor eran bosques y lagos. Cuando llegaron a una cabaña ubicada a orillas del lago, la rubia se mostró confundida.

-Aquí pasaba todos mis veranos –explicó con nostalgia. –Mi familia se reunía aquí antes que mi abuelo muriera… esto es mío, parte de la herencia que el me dejó.

-Es hermoso acá… -murmuró la rubia abrazándolo.

-Lo sé, cuando formemos una familia me gustaría vivir aquí –Sam lo miró a los ojos y Freddie estuvo a punto de golpearse por estúpido, ¿Cómo le pudo decir eso? Solo tenían ocho horas de haber formalizado nuevamente su relación.

Ella le sonrió antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios, cada vez era más difícil mantener sus deseos al margen. Con cada beso que se daban sus caricias aumentaban.

-Dime que tienes llave… -murmuró ella entre beso y él asintió. –Entonces abre, muero de frio aquí.

Solo dejaron de besarse para entrar en la cabaña. La rubia observó a su novio encender el fuego de la chimenea hasta sentir que su cuerpo entraba nuevamente en calor. Lo vio girarse y fijar su mirada en ella. Ambos acortaron lentamente la distancia hasta unir sus labios. Las manos de Freddie viajaron por el cuerpo de Sam, trataba de grabarse cada curva, cada centímetro.

Ella comenzó a quitarle la corbata y a desabotonar su camisa. Entre ellos no existieron palabras, mucho menos miedos ni dudas. Deseaban tanto ese momento que se olvidaron de todo. Sam observó el pecho y el abdomen trabajado, firme y duro, mientras mordía su labio. La rubia recuerda todas esas sesiones de besos en la habitación del castaño, ella podía sentir sus músculos y juró que sería la primera en tocarlos, besarlos y marcarlos con pasión. Sin embargo, esa idea desapareció después de su ruptura.

Sin esperar su permiso acercó sus labios hasta su cuello, necesitaba probar su piel bronceada y sentir como enloquecía bajo su toque. Se vio en la necesidad de no sonreír ante los jadeos de su novio, este momento no era para burlarse de ninguno, este momento era especial. Fue levemente consciente de como él bajaba la cremallera de su vestido y cada centímetro de piel desnuda fue tocada por sus dedos, haciéndola estremecer

Su vestido cayó suavemente dejándola solo en una pieza. Sam no intentó cubrir sus pechos desnudos, por primera vez se sentía preparada para eso. Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras el cuerpo de la rubia tocaba con suavidad el colchón frio, pero no le importaba, su mente borro toda sensación que no se enfocara en las caricias que su novio le hacia.

Freddie comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente mientras sus frentes se unían. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, no hacía falta verse a los ojos para saber que esto era lo que deseaban. La rubia deslizó sus manos hasta el pantalón y se deshizo de ellos con mucha facilidad. Ahora, ambos se encontraban en igual condiciones por eso él decidió admirar su cuerpo.

Era simplemente hermosa, su piel brillaba bajo la luz que la chimenea expedía. Sus curvas perfectas lograban un efecto mayor en él y ni hablar de sus pechos, ella era única. Con sus manos recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. Notó con fascinación como reaccionaba a su toque y se sintió complacido, por primera vez en mucho tiempo hacía lo correcto. Sus manos se deslizaron por la cinturilla de su ropa interior hasta bajarlos por completo.

Él sonreía ante el rubor que comenzaba a aparecer en sus mejillas, se veía tan hermosa de esa forma. Estaba tan sumido en su belleza que no notó como ella le bajó la última prenda que cubría su desnudez. No hubo vergüenza, solo existía el deseo y las ansias de amarse todo el día. Sam rodeó la cintura del castaño con fuerza logrando que se tocaran por una fracción de segundo; ante eso Freddie tuvo que respirar y concentrarse. Esa sería su primera vez y esperaba que él fuera la suya.

Buscó entre sus cosas un condón, pero cuando se disponía a abrirlo ella lo detuvo.

-Puedes hacerlo sin eso… yo tomo píldoras, Freddie –murmuró con voz ronca de deseo. –Tengo problemas con mi periodo desde los…

-¡Shh! No necesitas decir nada… te creo –la obligó a guardar silencio, él no necesitaba explicaciones.

Cuando se posicionó en su entrada, él cerró los ojos mientras mordisqueaba ansiosamente sus labios. No quería hacerle daño, esa nunca sería su intención, pero al ser su primera vez ella sufriría al principio. Pegando su Frente a la de ella y sin cerrar los ojos comenzó a entrar en ella.

Sam nunca se había imaginado el dolor que iba a sentir, pero soportaba cada momento porque ella deseaba eso; quería estar unida a él. Por unos minutos la incomodidad fue participe en ellos, él porque no deseaba hacerle daño y ella por razones evidentes. Pero pronto eso cambio, la habitación se inundó por suspiros y lamentos llenos de placer.

Estar unida a él era una experiencia que nunca olvidaría y que de seguro repetiría por siempre, porque si algo estaba segura era no desaprovechar la oportunidad que le daba. Lucharía siempre por mantenerlo a su lado y aunque sabía que habría peleas, ella haría todo lo posible por solucionarlas.

Todo era tan candente, el sonido sensual de sus cuerpos al unirse y los gemidos, jadeos y gruñidos que soltaban libremente, como si eso los liberara de tantos sentimientos y sensaciones imposibles de guardar. Todo fue sublime cuando ambos tocaron el cielo con la punta de sus dedos y cayeron en picada en un abismo de placer.

-Te amo… -dijo Freddie rato después, su respiración había vuelto a la normalidad y ahora jugueteaba con los rizos de su novia.

-Yo también te amo, Freddie –susurró la rubia adormilada.

Eso era por lo que tanto habían esperado, el momento… su momento. Ahora estaban seguros que nunca se separarían, siempre estarían juntos.


End file.
